Matoine: J'aime mettre ma rhubarbe dans les yahourts !
by LadyPanda-SLG
Summary: Première fiction ! Tous les personnages cités dans cette fic' ne m'appartiennent (pour mon plus grand malheur) pas ! Si les deux "vidéastes" de cette fic veulent que je la supprime ce sera fait (même si il risque juste d'éclater de rire ! ) Bref, bonne lecture, normalement les parties suivantes seront plus longue (comme ma bite ) Désolé pour les fautes ! :)
1. Chapitre 1

Si Mathieu Sommet ou Antoine Daniel désire que cette fic' soit supprimée, ce sera fait... Même si je pense que ça les fera plus marrer qu'autre chose ! Alors aucune personne citées dans cette fic' ne m'appartient, pour mon plus grand malheur ! ^^ Voili voilou, bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

**J'aime mettre ma rhubarbe dans les yahourts ! - Part 1:**

Le vingt-troisième épisode venait de sortir. Antoine mit la main sur sa nuque et pencha sa tête en arrière, fatigué d'avoir tant bossé ce jour là. Il soupira et s'étira longuement tel un chat. Il bailla et tomba d'exténuement sur son lit, un chien en peluche à ses côtés. A son réveil, Antoine Daniel eut le réflexe de checker ses comptes sur les réseaux sociaux. Quelques messages de fangirl timides, quelques personnes voulant passer dans What The Cut et des autres lui proposant des vidéos, une banalité... Cependant il tomba sur deux messages de fervents fans de son émission. Les deux messages montrait la même vidéo. Intrigué, l'homme aux cheveux fous cliqua sur play. La vidéo était une interview de Mathieu Sommet. Antoine avait déjà entendu parler de lui, un type qui fait du review de vidéos et qui a commencé avant lui... Le début paraissait être une interview tout à fait normale avec des questions dont il se fichait des réponses mais un moment l'interlocuteur du présentateur de _Salut les Geeks_ posa une question qui retint toute l'attention du youtubeur.

«Connaissez vous What The Cut?! L'émission d'Antoine Daniel qui fait du review de vidéos comme vous ?»

«_What the Cut?!_ Jamais entendu ! Sûrement un youtubeur qui essaie de me plagier ! Faut les comprendre ma célébrité n'est pas permise à tout le monde !» Et il se mit à rire.

Notre balai à chiottes d'Internet, (parce que celui de la TV, c'est Arnaud Tsamère!) resta figé devant son écran, Mathieu Sommet avait été cruel avec lui. Beaucoup trop à son goût et ce n'était pas à prendre à la rigolade comme il le faisait si bien d'habitude avec les rageux des commentaires. Dans deux semaines il serait à une convention pour rencontrer des fans à lui. Et dire que deux minutes avant il se faisait ue joie de pouvoir voir d'autres de ses collègues de Youtube. Maintenant son enthousiasme avait totalement diparu pour faire apparaître la colère et son amie l'incompréhension.

Ce fut une journée perturbante pour le présentateur de _What The Cut?!_. Mais il décida de vite se débarasser de ce trouble pour laisser place à d'autres qui lui paraissait plus d'actualité... Comme le fait qu'il n'avait plus eu de copine depuis plus de deux ans. Personne ne voulait donc de lui ? Non, c'était faux et il le savait pertinemment. Combien de fois n'avait-il pas eut de demande en mariage de fangirl... Il aurait peut-être accepté... Si elles n'étaient pas mineures !

_Deux semaines plus tard, à une convention._

-Comment tu t'appelles ?

C'était la question qu'il devait poser à de multiples reprises lorsqu'il rencontrait ses abonnés, (parce qu'Antoine, ni Mathieu d'ailleurs, n'aiment le mot «fan») toujours en arborant un grand sourire, même s'il était triste, même si c'était un sourire hypocrite. On lui avait souvent demandé les inconvénients de sa célébrité et c'était peut-être ça l'inconvénient... Devoir mentir aux gens qui l'adoraient... Se dire que pour eux c'était peut-être le plus beau moment de leur vie et que le gâcher serait horrible... Plus horrible que leur mentir ? Probablement pas mais il n'avait pas envie que les gens lui posent trop de questions sur sa vie privé, c'était sa règle d'or.

-Anastasia... répondit timidement la jeune fille qui devait avoir seize ans.

Le youtubeur eut un léger sursaut...

-Mais c'est russe ça comme nom, non ? Dis moi tu n'écrases personne avec des tanks ?

La dénommée Anastasia lâcha un petit rire gêné ce qui fit rire le vidéaste (parce que le terme Youtubeur ne lui plaît pas non plus... Putain Antoine !)

Puis ce fut autour de cette fille une belle brune souriante dont les yeux étaient de l'herbe fraîche avec au centre une perle noire scintillante entourée d'un anneau doré étincellant. Elle avait l'air sûre d'elle contrairement aux autres filles.

-Bonjour Antoine, je peux avoir un autographe ? Oh et une photo, ce serait possible ?

Antoine resta droit comme un piquet (en bois de séquoia...) face à sa beauté qui l'émerveillait. Il était en train de réagir comme les fangirl qui le rencontrait pour la première fois. Il répondit alors avec un manque de confiance peu commun chez lui:

-... Oh... Heu... Oui biensure, comment tu t'appelles ?

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ! Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes ! C'était surement un peu court, les autres seront normalement plus longues (comme ma bite !) Bref voilà

. Je n'ai plus qu'à faire le regard du Geek vous implorant un review ! :)


	2. Chapitre 2

-Joanna ! Lui répondit-elle, laissant apparaître une dentition presque trop blanche.

_«Pour Joanna, une fan adorable !»_

Il hésita durant une seconde. Cette seconde qui dura une éternité dans la tête d'Antoine. Elle était fan de lui, de son travail et puis... Elle était si belle... De plus il cherchait une petite amie et elle avait le même t-shirt «Dr Who» que lui. Il eut soudain une image qui prit le reste de sa seconde:

La dénommée Joanna et lui dans un canapé, en trrain de regarder un ènième épisode de la série. La jeune femme logée dans les bras d'Antoine Daniel dormait. L'image disparut, laissant le présentateur de _What The Cut?!_ sûr de lui, ce qui ne lui valut aucune réflexion supplémentaires. Sa main écrit spontanément.

Il lui rendit le bout de papier sans un souffle. Elle ne le lit pas et le mit directement dans son sac, pour le plus grand bonheur suivie d'une déception de notre touffe de cheveux. Elle ne lut donc pas les dix petits chiffres qu'Antoine avait noté...

-La photo ! finit par lâcher Joanna, surexcitée. Le vidéaste tenta un sourire timide qui lui permit de revoir le sourire de la belle fangirl.

Il prit un grimace totalement aléatoire et la jeune femme le fit sursauter en lui prenant l'épaule avec son long (comme ma b... Ok j'ai compris !) et fin bras. Après une longue série de selfies dont la moitié était probablement flous, le jeune homme qui insulte ses fans sentit son ventre gargouiller. Il checka sa montre: quatorze heures moins dix normal qu'il aie faim !

Pour le plus grand malheur de ses fans, Antoine était plus distant, demandant cinq fois le prénom de chacun, et un rien lui faisant penser à Joanna...Sentir un parfum blond et sucré, voir de beaux cheveux bruns et lisses. Il pensait même qu'il avait trouvé la personne avec les plus beaux yeux du monde. Il ne savait pas, à ce moment là, qu'il reviendrait sur ses pensées quelques temps plus tard...

Le stand est vide, l'amoureux n'hésite pas, il fila au bar le plus proche dont il ne retint pas le nom. Il était totalement perdu dans les méandres de son coeur, de ses rêves, de ses espoirs... Quand, d'un coup, quelque chose interrompit net le fil de ses pensées et sa marche. Lorsqu'il était entré dans le bar il l'avait vu, en vrai. Un bête jean bleu, une paire de baskets blanche, une ceinture noire et un t-shirt de Jack Nicholson que notre vidéaste jugea «trop badass !». Puis ce visage... Ce visage si particulier, une peau si claire, une bouche bien formée et rose et des cheveux ébourrifés (qui n'égaleront jamais ceux d'Antoine Daniel...) cachés sous un chapeau noir. Mais ce qui fraapa le plus Chewbacca n'était pas la taille de l'homme qu'il voyait, qui était franchement ridicule, mais ses yeux.

Des yeux dans lesquels on pouvait plonger. Comme un océan bleu profond. Comme des petits saphirs mais qui valaient bien plus que n'importe quelles autres pierres précieuses... Comme un ciel azur faits de perles: Mathieu Sommet.

Le présentateur de _Salut Les Geeks_ était assis, accoudé au comptoir, une choppe à la main. Antoine se demanda s'il s'était fait remarqué, il s'apprêtait à partir mais sa curiosité le retint. Après tout lui-même ne conaissait pas vraiment Mathieu Sommet, alors pourquoi pas lui parler... En tant que gros troll évidemment !

Il se retourna et marcha en flèche, en direction du nain des Internet. Il s'assit à côté de lui et se rendit compte que il n'y avait qu'eux et un couple dans le bar. Le schizophrène tourna la tête vers la touffe de cheveux tout en buvant une gorgée de bière. Il manqua de s'étouffer, ce qui lui valut une tape l'inconnu qui l'aida à respirer convenablement.

-Merde alors t'es le mec de _What The Cut?!_... lâcha le jeune homme au chapeau.

-Quelle perspicacité Sherlock Holmes ! Mais dis-donc, c'est moi qui te fait cet effet là ? Ria son interlocuteur.

-Bah... C'est qu'on te retient facilement: Une serpière sur la tronche et un pseudo qui commence par Mr...

Les portes du bar s'ouvrirent mais ça ne perturba pas tout de suite les deux vidéastes.

-Sinon je pensais que pour toi je n'étais qu'un plagieur qui essaie d'avoir autant de notoriété que toi.

Dit Antoine qui attendait la réponse à cette question depuis qu'il l'avait vu.

-Tu crois que... Mathieu se coupa, il venait de voir la jeune fille qui quelques secondes avant avait ouvert les portes du bar. Le jeune homme au cheveux fous regarda dans la même direction que la personne assise à côté de lui. Elle était là, Joanna. La brune regarda Antoine avec un sourire chaleureux mais quand elle vit Mathieu, à côté de lui sa réaction fut pour le moins différente.

Elle le regarda avec froideur et méchanceté comme n'a pu s'empêcher de le remarquer le jeune homme aux cheveux fous. Elle entraîna Antoine par le bras disant qu'ils allaient changer de bar sous les yeux amoureux de ce dernier.

Mathieu Sommet resta stöique, perturbé par les évènements qui venaient de se produire. Finalement il se remit face au comptoir redemandant une trente-trois centilitres au barman en se massant le front. Il espérait qu'il avait juste rêvé et que ce n'était pas Joanna.

-Oui, j'habite seule dans un appartement dans le centre de Paris. Cela faisait plus d'une heure que Antoine Daniel et Joanna parlait. Plus d'une heure qu'il la dévorait des yeux. Plus d'une heure qu'ils riaient et s'amusaient autour d'une table buvant un café.

-On pourrait se voir un de ses jours, si ça te dit ? demanda-il impatient d'entendre sa réponse.

-Avec plaisir ! Souria-t-elle. Chaque sourires de la part de Joanna lui faisait l'effet d'un lavage de cerveau. Avec elle il oubliait le monde entier, ses problèmes, sa notoriété disparaissaient et il ne restait plus qu'elle et lui. Cependant il finit par poser une question qui ne voulait pas sortir de sa tête.

-D'ailleurs Joanna je voulais savoir... Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de constater qu'il y avait un froid entre toi et Mathieu... Tu le connais ?

Le sourire de Joanna disparu mais elle s'efforca de répondre avec calme:

-Disons que moi et Mathieu... C'est une histoire compliquée... Bon je vais tenter de résumer...

Antoine la regarda avec avidité et la jeune femme continua:

-Je suis sortie avec Mathieu Sommet durant cinq mois environ. Je l'aimais passionément mais je pense que ce n'étais pas vraiment réciproque... Plus nous faisions des sorties plus il était distant. Puis le dix-huit avril je suis rentré chez nous d'un voyage de travail et il était en train de dormir dans les bras je sais pas trop quelle sal... fille... Je les ai réveillés et la fille avait eu vite fait de partir, moi je lui en ai voulu mais je l'aimais tant... Je savais que je n'allais pas lui en vouloir longtemps donc j'ai essayé de lui faire promettre qu'il ne le referais plus sous quoi il m'a dit en riant:

«Tout de façon, tu viens de le vérifier ! T'es qu'un plan cul ! Allez, pas besoin de discuter plus longtemps tu peux dégager et partir chialer chez quelqu'un d'autre !»

Antoine Daniel avait du mal à y croire il savait que Mathieu Sommet jugeait trop vite les gens mais il ne savait pas que c'était aussi un gros salaud avec les filles... Le présentateur de What The Cut?! leva la tête pour regarder celle qui venait de lui déballer la face cachée de son collègue de Youtube et remarqua qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux ce qui lui donnait un air trop «Choupinoupinet». Instictivement, Antoine s'assit à côté d'elle et l'entoura de ses bras. La jeune femme renifla légèrement et le regarda. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent et Joanna colla ses lèvres contre celles se son consolateur. Antoine lui rendit son baiser avec passion.

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard deux amoureux sortaient d'un café se tenant la main, se regardant amoureusement, un sourire attendri affiché sur le visage du jeune homme. Quand soudain la jeune femme fronça les sourcils et dit quelque chose à la personne qui l'accompagnait:

-Euh... Antoine... Il est seize heures tu devrais pas retourner à ta convention ?

Le visage de l'amoureux changea et il se mit à dédaler les rues en criant:

-Je t'aime, à tout à l'heure !

Trop pressé, et la tête et le coeur ailleurs, Antoine Daniel ne remarqua pas que depuis qu'il étaient sortis du café quelqu'un les observait. Quelqu'un qui avait la rage avec une pointe de jalousie dans le ventre. Quelqu'un qui serait perturbé pendant plusieurs semaines avant de comprendre pourquoi. Quelqu'un qui à ce moment portait un chapeau noir et des yeux océan.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Matoine Part 3:**

Une idylle commencait entre un jeune vidéaste et une fan. Antoine Daniel vivait heureux comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis longtemps. Chaque matin, il se levait en sentant le parfum sucré de Joanna qui enfouissait la tête dans son cou. Ce matin là, ce vendredi là, il ne sentit pas sa douce odeur. Elle fut la première éveillée.

-Mon Antoinouchet ? Il faut te réveiller ! Tu as une convention !

Le dénommé «Antoinouchet» grogna un peu et leva son torse en étirant les bras et baillant.

-M'appelles pas comme ça Jo' ! Dit-il la voix encore embrumée de l'amoureux.

Il ouvrit enfin les yeux et vit que la jeune femme finissait de se coiffer.

-Allez dépêche toi, imbécile ! Je veux pas qu'on soit en retard ! Tu va quand même me présenter aux fans !

L'homme aux cheveux mutants s'éxécuta et partit prendre une douche dans un sourire serein. Il déjeuna rapidement à cause des empressements de sa compagne. Il prirent la voiture grise de Joanna et elle se mit au volant et démarra le GPS. Durant tout le trajet la jeune femme eut droit à Antoine débattait politique avec la radio, Antoine qui hurlait une chanson qui passait et Antoine qui la regardait, les étoiles dans les yeux.

Finalement ils arrivèrent au lieu de rendez-vous. A ce moment, il n'y avait que quelques personnes que Antoine reconnut aussitôt. Parmis eux, Benzaie, LinksTheSun et ses frères, InThePanda et Mathieu Sommet. Lorsqu'il vit que ce dernier regardait les mains soudées de Joanna et lui même il détourna les yeux. Quand la main collée à celle d'Antoine se détacha pour pointer du doigt un stand avec marqué «What The Cut ?!». Le jeune homme se dirigea vers le stand en question et regarda ses voisins. Fanta et Bob à gauche et Mathieu Sommet à droite... La convention allait commencer dans une heure et la jeune femme aux côtés d'Antoine Daniel s'échappa de ses bras pour aller aux toilettes et prendre ses repères dans le bâtiment. Antoine la relâcha à contre-coeur. Il allait commencer à chipoter à son téléphone lorsque son voisin de droite vint se mettre en face de lui. L'homme aux cheveux fous leva la tête et fronca les sourcils puis les relâcha en se disant que de toute façon il en avait rien à faire de ce type, c'est pas lui qui allait gâcher sa convention.

-Alors Sommet, qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

Son interlocuteur sembla hésiter puis se reprit:

-Te connaître.

Etonné le présentateur de «What The Cut ?!» répondit:

-Tu veux me connaître... Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te parlerai de moi vu que t'en as totalement rien à foutre de moi. Et moi non plus d'ailleurs.

-Non. Ca suffit. Il faut que je te parle.

-Ah... Mr le faaaaameux présentateur de Salut Les Geeks daigne me dire quelque chose !

-Sérieusement, Antoine. Disons que depuis la dernière fois... Je... Bon allez ! Je ne pensais plus qu'à toi et je crois que je t'aime.

Antoine Daniel pouffa devant les joues rouges de Mathieu.

-Mec ! C'est quoi ce plan foireux, t'as fais un cap ou pas cap ?

-Non, Antoine je suis... sérieusement amoureux de toi.

L'homme aux cheveux fous regadrda le petit dans ses yeux azur, essayant d'y déceler de l'ironie. Puis la rage l'empoigna se rappellant quelques secondes de ce qu'il a fait à Joanna.

-Eh bien, tu veux que je te dise sincèrement ce que je ressens pour toi ? Du dégoût ! Je ne te supportes pas Mathieu Sommet ! Tu as été prétentieux et salaud avec moi, alors que tu ne me connaissais même pas ! Et je n'ose pas repenser à ce que t'as fait à Joanna ! T'as été le pire des connards avec elle ! Alors voilà ce que je ressens pour toi, du dégoût et de la haine !

Le schizophrène respira un coup et lui dit dans un faux rire sarcatique:

-C'est donc ça l'opinion que tu as de moi et il me semble que tu y tiens à ta Joanna !

-Oui alors, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'irai délicatement avec toi alors que tu ne l'as pas été avec elle !

Les yeux saphirs s'emplirent de larmes mais le jeune homme les retint de couler.

-D'accord. Excusez moi de vous avoir dérangé. finit-il par dire.

Mahieu Sommet retourna dans son stand, retenant ses larmes de couler. Malgré qu'il sache pertinemment qu'Antoine n'allait pas accepter. Il s'était quand même déclaré, il avait besoin de le faire. Besoin de se libérer. Il ne pouvait plus lutter contre ses sentiments, ça lui avait fait ressentir deux émotions relativement opposées: La délivrance et le coeur brisé. Parce que même si on sait que la vie n'est pas un conte de fée, même si on en est persuadé, il y aura toujours une petite voix qui vous dira «Peut-être que...». Il s'attendait à ce que la réponse soit «non» mais pas de manière si violente. Puis, Mathieu commencait à culpabiliser de ne rien avoir dit pour Joanna...

Antoine Daniel rageait de dégoût... Comment osait-il lui faire une telle déclaration. Non seulement ils ne s'étaient parlés qu'une fois mais en plus il n'avait jamais montré son... attirance pour lui... Puis, qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ! Il était en couple avec une fille et il espérait avoir quelqu'un qui avait détruit le coeur de sa petite amie ?... Quelle prétention de croire ça ! Antoine le détestait vraiment, son orgueil, son égo ! Il était bien content d'être célèbre...

Joanna revint quelques minutes après la déclaration de Mathieu, s'asseoir à côté de Chewbacca. Le présentateur de «What The Cut ?!» ne vit pas l'interêt de l'alerter, de plus le sujet «Mathieu Sommet» était le seul tabou entre eux. Il comprenait très bien qu'elle ne veuille pas en dire plus et lui laissait cette part d'intimité.

Les deux reviewers de vidéos s'ignorèrent les deux journées de la convention qui suivirent. Malgré quelques regards irrésistibles de la part du schizophrène sur l'homme aux yeux chocolat... Ce dernier eut l'honneur de présenter sa petite amie aux abonnés sous le regard mi-jaloux mi-suspicieux des fangirls. Antoine Daniel vivait une parfaite convention.

Ce n'était pas le cas pour le petit homme aux yeux azur à qui les sourires de ses fans ne réussirent pas à lui remonter le moral. Il faisait donc lui-même des sourires en boîte. Que des rires industriels. Que des vannes d'aussi bon goût que les Pastabox.


	4. Chapitre 4

Antoine Daniel rentrait chez lui, il n'était plus troublé par Mathieu Sommet. Il avait clairement décidé qu'il ne gâcherait plus sa vie. Un connard reste un connard était sa nouvelle citation du moment. Dès que le couple fut dans leur appartement il se disputèrent sans sérieux pour avoir le PC dans le but de regarder les réseaux sociaux.

-Non ! Ton ordi va mieux que le mien. Puis tu l'as tout le temps... Se plaignit faussement Joanna.

-Normal... C'est un ordi portable le tien... Rhoooo ! Ca va prend le fixe ! T'es trop mignonne quand tu fais cette tête là !

La belle brune sourit, satisfaite, et embrassa langoureusement Antoine.

Le jeune homme alluma alors l'ordinateur portable et tomba directement sur le compte Facebook de sa petite amie. Il voulut se déconnecter mais un message d'une dénommée Alexia Dubuisson, apparut et attira son attention:

«Coucou ma belle ! Ca va ? Tu marches déjà sur la célébrité grâce au nouveau... En tout cas ça fonctionne mieux qu'avec l'ancien ! Pleins de fangirls n'arrêtent pas de parler de toi ! C'est quand que tu le quittera ? Ca fait déjà plus de deux mois alors... Faudrait pas que tu t'attaches trop à lui.»

Antoine était tétanisé. Non. Ce n'est pas possible quand il remarqua, que apparemment il venait de répondre à Alexia. Non, ce n'était pas lui. C'était Joanna, logique, elle aussi était sur son compte Facebook mais avec l'autre ordinateur. Il lut leur conversation:

«Oui cha va bien ! :) Et ne t'en fais pas, je vais le quitter dans pas longtemps, dans quelques semaines, le temps que ça ait bien fait le tour de la Toile ! ;) Puis on fera des interviews de moi, puis je deviendrai ultra célèbre, je passerai à la Télé grâce à ça puis je deviendrai actrice ! Ne crois pas que je vais m'attacher à lui mais il est mignon, il m'aime vraiment ! Haha ! XD»

«Haha ! N'importe quoi ! XD Dis tu commences à parler comme l'ancien ! La Toile... Pourquoi ça n'avait pas marché déjà avec lui ? :)»

«Oh... Tu sais bien il voulait pas passer à la Télé parce qu'il n'aime pas ça et tout ! :/»

«Ah ouai, il était chiant celui là ! :) Sinon, tu as voté pour qui dans les Anges ?»

Après Antoine ne suivait plus la conversation. Ca parlait de Télé-Réalité... NON !Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai... Cette fille avait profité de lui, de ses charmes,de... NON ! Ce n'est pas possible, ce n'est pas réel ! Il l'aimait sincèrement, comment a-t-elle osé ? C'est horrible !

Une larme de coeur brisé coulait sur sa joue. Il restait là assit dans leur lit qui n'allait pas tarder à rester son lit... Plus rien ne pourrait le faire sourire... Il se décida à sortir de la chambre et à aller voir sa petite amie, enfin, plus pour longtemps.

-Joanna. Tu veux bien venir deux minutes ?

-Oui qu'est-ce qu'il se passe mon coeur ? Dit elle en se retournant. Lorsqu'elle vit Antoine elle demanda:

-Oh... Pourquoi es-tu triste Antoinouchet ? Elle s'avança pour le serrer dans ses bras mais il la repoussa.

-M'appelles pas comme ça ! Je sais que tu m'aimes pas ! Je sais que tu m'utilise ! Tu n'es qu'une... manipulatrice !

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, mon chéri ?

-Et tu continues de nier ! J'ai vu ta conversation avec cette Alexia ! Alors maintenant tu dégages !

La brune changea d'expression. Elle passa de attendrie à embarrassée.

-Ah...

-Sors de ma vie... finit par lâcher Antoine en sanglots.

La jeune femme prit l'ordinateur avec lequel elle avait été trahie et s'en alla. Chewbacca s'effondra sur le canapé qu'il savait derrière lui. Les heures passèrent avec pour seul son les pleurs d'un coeur brisé.

-Je veux faire l'amooooooouur, à du fromage chèvre ! Je veux faire... sonna le téléphone du jeune homme en larmes.

Il décrocha en essayant de se reprendre. Une voix qu'il n'avait jamais entendue à travers son téléphone dit alors:

-Allô, Antoine ?! C'est Mathieu Sommet.


End file.
